What If Freeza Got A Hold Of A Spice Girls CD??
by Silvertrunksbrat
Summary: This will be a selections of funny what if stories. Please R/R! Warning if have problems from getting mental picture of Freeza out of your head you should not read A sort of spin off Freeza lord of porn Pelz R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chp 4 up and 4Jessica B-day
1. What If Freeza Got A Hold Of A Spice Gir...

Disclaimer: I have a new friend meet. * Turns around*  
  
Me: Kid buu??????  
  
*Walks to playstation 2*  
  
Me: I let you stay here now do your damn job  
  
Kid buu: Don't give some damn hissy fit!  
  
Me: Well Do the disclaimer!  
  
Kid buu: Ok! Shit! Silvertrunksbrat does not own DBZ but would like to and does not own the twilight zone the TV show and thank HFIL no the Spice girls!  
  
Me: Sometimes I wish Vegeto killed you!  
  
Kid buu: He basically did! And I will get revenge on you!  
  
Me: Yah after dinner  
  
Kid buu: Fine  
  
Me: Bye!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Twilight Zone  
  
Chapter 1  
  
What if Freeza got a hold of a spice girls CD??  
  
~*~  
  
One day back on namek a teenage girl named K-chan.  
  
"What in the HFIL am I doing here?" She asked  
  
"To great havoc" Said a voice  
  
She turned around  
  
"Hey aren't you the guy from the twilight zone???" She asked  
  
"Yes I am" He said  
  
"Tight! So what do I do? Cut Vegeta's hair? Make Gohan stupid? Make Freeza listen to a Spice girls CD?" She said  
  
"Well I was going to make you cut Zarbon's hair but giving Freeza a spice girls CD sounds much better" He said  
  
"I know I have it hear some where!" She said  
  
(Kid buu: You have a spice girls CD!? Me: Yah my cousin loves them she is only 5 so 2 more years and she will hate it)  
  
"Ahh! There is!" She said  
  
Then she looks around for the guy  
  
"Hey where did that guy go…" She said  
  
The some on grabbed her  
  
"Holy shit what in the HFIL is touching me???????" She asked  
  
"My name is Zarbon, we have sources you have a Dragon ball" Zarbon said  
  
"For realz???" She asked  
  
Zarbon held her tighter  
  
"For realz onna" He said flying off  
  
"You know Zarbon, I never flew in the air before so can we slow down a bit he he??" She said  
  
He speeded up  
  
"There goes my highlight of my day" She said  
  
They soon landed and Zarbon grabbed K-chan's wrist and hauled her to Freeza's hall way  
  
"I'm just some 15 year old with a power level of 10 geese!" She said  
  
Zarbon laughed and grabbed harder making her flinch  
  
When they got in the room he threw her down on the floor.  
  
"Tisk tisk what do we have her Zarbon?" Freeza asked  
  
"The onna that knows all about the dragon balls" He said  
  
"I don't know asshole" She yelled  
  
"Haha! What a frisky onna we have here!" Freeza said  
  
Zarbon growled  
  
"So do you have a gift for me?? Or will I just kill you fro wasting my time??" Freeza said  
  
K-chan got up and grabbed her CD player with the Spice girls CD in it.  
  
"Here, this is a music from our planet" She said handing it to Freeza  
  
She turned it on and started playing 'wanna be'  
  
Freeza put the earphones on and stated to nod his head  
  
A couple of seconds later Freeza jumped out from his chair and started to dance and sing.  
  
"I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
  
really really wanna zig a zig ah!" Freeza sang  
  
He started doing the funky chicken and trying to brake dance.  
  
K-chan turned around and muffled her laughter  
  
Freeza started to jump around and shake his body.  
  
"This is just amazing it's better then blowing up planet Vegeta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled  
  
By that time Zarbon have left the room  
  
"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is" Freeza sang  
  
Next thing you know Freeza rips his armor off.  
  
Unfortunately K-chan turned back around  
  
"Holy mother fucking shit! Now I know how Vegeta and Nappa suffered!" She yelled  
  
( I got that from SSJSkaterTrunks 'Freeza lord of porn you should really read it!)  
  
K-chan ran out right past Vegeta and ran to the twilight zone guy again  
  
"Hey it's you bastard!" She said  
  
"Hey! It was your idea!" He said  
  
"Okay it's mu fault now I got to make a hell of a lot of coffee" She said  
  
Then they walked in the next portal..  
  
Some where else where Veggie head is..  
  
"Damn Freeza" Vegeta said  
  
Vegeta went in the throne room seeing Freeza naked doing the funky chicken seeing him sing spice girls  
  
"Holy Fucking bastard of fucking bitchy shit!" Vegeta said  
  
"If you wanna be my lover" Freeza sang  
  
Vegeta got so mad, he would forever have this mental picture in his head.  
  
"You got to give" Freeza sang still not noticing Vegeta's presence  
  
Vegeta's hair flicked gold and then went to black. Then it stayed black  
  
Vegeta became a super sayian.  
  
The CD player broke into a million pieces  
  
"What! I need music!" He whimpered  
  
The Freeza turned to Vegeta  
  
"You did this Vegeta!" he yelled  
  
Vegeta even closer facing him with his ugly ass body.  
  
Vegeta kicked Freeza and sent him to the next dimension  
  
"That's for giving me those damn mental picture you damn fruity bitch!" Vegeta said  
  
  
  
Note: Oh geese was it good? Should I write another chapter? If I do the next one would be ' What if Shelong went insane' So feel free to give ideas and thank you again for reading my story – Ja Ne 


	2. What If Shelong Went Insane ????

Disclaimer:  
  
Me: From over popular demand coffee will be in my room but hurry up kid buu is drinking a lot of it  
  
Kid buu: How could you write something like that? The mental pictures are horrible just revolting it pisses me off!  
  
Me: Well do the disclaimer buu  
  
*looks for buu *  
  
Me: Buu?  
  
Kid buu: No! No more coffee!  
  
Me: And I'm out of money holy crap!  
  
Kid Buu: Okay folks we temporally have a coffee shortage so here goes the disclaimer, Silvertrunksbrat AKA K-chan does not own DBZ but would like too and does not own Barbi or any thing that she did not make up  
  
Me: No coffee! Need Coffee * breaks down and cries *  
  
Kid buu: I hope you have some coffee at home because Freeza will get really naked here! Did I just say that oh Kami!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Twilight Zone  
  
Chapter 2  
  
What If Shelong Went Insane???  
  
~*~  
  
K-chan went in the portal seeing Shelong,  
  
"Hey Shelong how's it going?"  
  
Shelong turns around  
  
"Who are you mortal?" He asked  
  
"My name id K-Chan" She said  
  
"What is your purpose here??" HE asked  
  
"To well make you insane" She said  
  
"That is impossible" He said  
  
"No it is not" She said  
  
"That is impossible" He said  
  
"No it is not" She said  
  
"That is impossible" He said  
  
"No it is not" She said  
  
"That is impossible" He said  
  
"No it is not" She said  
  
"That is impossible" He said  
  
"No it is not" She said  
  
"That is impossible" He said  
  
"No it is not" She said  
  
"That is impossible" He said  
  
"No it is not" She said  
  
"That is impossible" He said  
  
"No it is not" She said  
  
"That is impossible" He said  
  
"No it is not" She said  
  
"That is impossible" He said  
  
"No it is not" She said  
  
"That is impossible" He said  
  
"No it is not" She said  
  
"That is impossible" He said  
  
"No it is not" She said  
  
This went on for about 2 more hours  
  
"That is impossible" He said  
  
"No it is not" She said  
  
Shelong looked weird and very insane  
  
Then it snapped  
  
"Muhaha! I shall rule the world wearing pink ballet slippers and make people my barbi doll and blast spice girl music! Muhhaha!" Shelong said  
  
"Seems if my job is done here" K-chan said  
  
She jumped of Shelong's tail till Shelong grabbed her  
  
"And where do you think your going? Home hell no haha! Your going to be one of my barbi dolls! Haha!" Shelong said  
  
"No please!" She said  
  
"Well Who should I bring back" Shelong thought  
  
"Freeza and Nappa! Yes they can strip and make people wear little pink ballet shoes Muhaha!" Shelong said  
  
"No anything but that! Why don't you bring back uh Vegeta or Trunks they make every one suffer!!!!! He he he he!" K-chan said  
  
"Are you jocking? Every female on the planet would love to see that that's not suffering!" He laughed  
  
Withy a swift wink of a eye Freeza and Nappa where back from HFIL  
  
"What the?" They both said  
  
"Ahhh Nappa Freeza! Oh Kami save me!" She yelled  
  
"Now men, I brought you back to blast spice girls and strip on the planet earth now go and bring this onna along" He said  
  
Then Shelong laughed and fell in his pond  
  
" What's up with him???" Nappa asked  
  
"Never make Shelong insane" She said  
  
Freeza grabbed the radio and Nappa grabbed K-chan  
  
"Why can't Trunks hold me why some I'm not going to even say it!" She said Shuddering  
  
When Freeza landed right in front of Capsule Corp (Poor Veggie)  
  
They put the Spice girls CD in and full blasted it.  
  
It started playing 'Spice up your life'  
  
"Help me help this is the crappiest thing I ever heard!!!!!!!1" K-chan screamed  
  
"Where's Goku when ya need him?" She yelled  
  
Mean while inside CC  
  
Trunks and Goten were cutting holes in Vegeta's new spandex.  
  
Vegeta heard the music  
  
"What the hell is that shitty music coming from???!!!" He yelled  
  
Then Trunks and Goten heard it  
  
"Uncle Vegeta what is???? It's horrible!" said Goten  
  
"Yah pap it's just fucked up!" Trunks said (Yes Trunks has a very potty mouth in the Jap version now you know were Gotenks gets it)  
  
They sayians ran out side seeing a tied of K-chan and Nappa and Freeza  
  
"I thought I killed you" Vegeta said pointing to Nappa  
  
"You did now we will make you pay!!! Muhhaha!" They both said  
  
Freeza toke of his armor then Nappa did and started singing and dancing to 'spice up your life'  
  
"When you're feeling sad and low  
  
We will take you where you gotta go  
  
Smiling, dancing, everything is free  
  
All you need is positivist" Sang Freeza Shaking his ass  
  
"Colors of the world  
  
Spice up your life  
  
Every boy and every girl  
  
Spice up your life  
  
People of the world  
  
Spice up your life  
  
Aaahh!!!" Nappa sang popping his ass  
  
"Help Me!" K-chan yelled  
  
Trunks came over and undid the ropes.  
  
"Shelong went insane and as the can tell this is what he did!" SH said pointing to Freeza waving a rope in the air  
  
"Kami this is just sick" Vegeta yelled  
  
"I'm going blind Mr. Vegeta!" Goten yelled  
  
"Slam it to the left  
  
If you're having a good time  
  
Shake it to the right  
  
If you know that you feel fine  
  
Chicas to the front  
  
Uh Uh go round  
  
Slam it to the left  
  
If you're having a good time  
  
Shake it to the right  
  
If you know that you feel fine  
  
Chicas to the front  
  
Hi Ci Ya Hold Tight" Nappa sang doing a cart wheel  
  
"That's it!" Vegeta said  
  
Vegeta covered his eyes and started to blast everything  
  
"Dad your going to blow up the house" Trunks said  
  
"Need to get mental picture out of head" Vegeta said  
  
He kept missing Freeza and Nappa and soon all that was left of Capsule Corp was 1/3 of what is used to be.  
  
"Oh shit! The onna will be pissed" Vegeta said  
  
"That is true Vegeta" Said Bulma  
  
Vegeta ran while Bulma got on her air bike and chased her mate.  
  
"Boys kill them" K-chan said  
  
"Oh yah" They both said  
  
Trunks blasted Freeza and Freeza was ashes again  
  
Goten Blasted Nappa and all Nappa was blowing dust  
  
"Thankx now I goota go!" K-chan said  
  
She walked and bumped into the Twilight zone guy  
  
"Hey it's you, you piece of shit" She yelled  
  
"Hey I didn't now it would go that extreme!" He said  
  
"Fine" She said  
  
Then they walked in to the next portal.  
  
Note that was funny eh? We bought more coffee so expect a new chapter up soon see you soon! 


	3. What IF Fezza owned A Coffee Shop??

Disclaimer: Kid Buu: K-Chan AKA Silvertrunksbrat does not own DBZ our Starbucks ™ and really wants to fuck me * wink*  
  
Me: What! Shut up you little pink blob! I don't to fuck any one that's pink!  
  
Kid Buu: Right * smirks* No on can resist my charm  
  
Me: Please! *walks away*  
  
Kid Buu: What's wrong with her PMS are something???  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Twilight Zone  
  
Chapter 3  
  
What If Freeza had a coffee shop??  
  
~*~  
  
Present..  
  
K-chan has enough torture with Freeza's nakedness. The twilight zone guy (Any one know his name??) So she asked if she could go to a coffee shop.  
  
"At least the guy let me go to the coffee shop, or I would have to see Freeza in my sleep!" She said  
  
  
  
Back in time 2 weeks..  
  
Little did she know Freeza was up to no good (Corny eh??)  
  
"Zarbon, I realized that coffee demands have been higher than ever," Freeza said  
  
"Yes O know lord Freeza" Zarbon said  
  
"Well I have been thinking, why don't we build a coffee shop on earth" Freeza said  
  
"Your amazing Freeza-sama" Zarbon said smirking  
  
Freeza smirked and headed toward earth.  
  
Where poor Veggie head is… (Present)  
  
Trunks was grown up and Vegeta had a daughter named Bra. He still couldn't find Freeza and kill the damn bastard.  
  
"Hey dad remember that knew coffee shop I told you about? Well their done and Goten and I are going want to go to kill time?" Trunks said  
  
" Hn, fine let's go damn it!" Vegeta said  
  
" Come on Goten" Trunks said and flew of to the coffee shop.  
  
K-Chan was walking to a coffee shop that said : F-sama's outer space coffee  
  
It was totally covered with black paint so no one could see in it.  
  
"Sounds good" She said  
  
She opened the door and walked in.  
  
She saw it was a dark floors and purple tables with a white carpets.  
  
"Who in the HFIL put carpets in a coffee shop?" She asked  
  
"Are you ready babe?" A man asked  
  
When K-Chan looked up it was ….  
  
" Radditz???!!!" She yelled  
  
"Hey Freeza-sama said he wouldn't tell are names" Radditz said silently  
  
"Who said the cow had an egg??" K-chan asked  
  
Radditz sweat dropped and showed K-Chan her table  
  
Radditz handed in the menu and left  
  
"Hey this sounds good, F-sama house espresso" She said  
  
Then a waiter came over..  
  
"May I-" he said  
  
"Jeice?? Nani!???" She said almost falling over  
  
"Um sweet cheeks can you give me what you want to order???" Jeice said  
  
"Yah.. Um F-sama house espresso" She said  
  
Jeice toke it down and left  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Trunks plus Goten came in.  
  
"This place, sure is nothing like Starbucks ™" Trunks said  
  
They looked for a table and saw K-Chan and sat down next to her.  
  
"May we sit here?" Goten said  
  
"Yah um sure" K-Chan said blushing  
  
K-Chan was in the middle of Trunks and Goten and Vegeta was on the other side  
  
"Damn horny boy always picking up girls" Vegeta grumbled  
  
When Jeice dropped of the espresso Vegeta stopped him.  
  
"Jeice! Nanai!!!! What the HFIL are you doing here???" Vegeta said  
  
"I work here baka monkey! Now let go of me!" He yelled  
  
Vegeta let go.  
  
"So you mates want anything??" Jeice asked  
  
"I'll have the same as her" Goten and Trunks said at the same time  
  
"And for you monkey boy" Jeice said  
  
"I don't kow any one named monkey biy, but I would like to have the same as the onna" Said Vegeta  
  
Jeice then left.  
  
"Hey waiter, can you play some music it's dead here" Goten said  
  
"Okay I can see what I can do" Jeice said and left  
  
"So what's girl like you doing here?" Trunks asked  
  
"Well actually I really really don't want to talk about it" K-chan said  
  
"Why?" asked Goten  
  
"Because it's very ugly and sticks to your mind like gum on a shoe" K-chan said  
  
"You mean your boyfriend broke up with you?" Trunks said  
  
No, actually-" K-chan got cut of  
  
"What the fuck is that!" Vegeta yelled  
  
' It started playing ' if U can't dance' by the spice girls  
  
"Now ladies and Gentle men, we give you a show, F-sama!" Said Nappa  
  
Freeza walked on stage with just a sheet on.  
  
"OMG! Help" K-Chan yelled  
  
"Holy shit what the fuck are you doing Freeza" Vegeta yelled  
  
"Dad do you know this guy" Said Trunks  
  
"Now I don't want to see a female alien body" Goten cried  
  
"I'm not a female baka ½ breed sayian!" Yelled Freeza  
  
"Now let me do my show.." Freeza said purring making every one cringe  
  
Freeza dropped the sheet and started poll dancing on the poll with e spice girl music.  
  
" Oh kami! What have I done to you?? Okay sorry about the Shelong insistent put you make me go through with this??" K-Chan said  
  
"Goten let's get out off here!" Trunks said grabbing Goten shirt  
  
Goten was in shock so he couldn't move and so was Vegeta  
  
"Okay Vegeta since some how I feel guilty causing this I'll help you get out of here" K-CHan said pulling on Vegeta's waist  
  
"Hey wait you didn't pay for your coffe!" Radditz said  
  
Slam!  
  
"Oh well they loved it so much they wanted to tell their friends" Freeza said getting off the stage  
  
  
  
  
  
Muhaha I'm evil ! Please review ?? Buu will leave you alone?? 


	4. What If Freeza taught sex Ed???

Disclaimer: Kid Buu: K-Chan AKA Silvertrunksbrat does not own DBZ our her old middle school and really wants to make out with me * wink* Me: What! Shut up miniature Freeza! I don't to make out with any one that's pink! Kid Buu: Right * smirks* No on can resist my charm Me: A face only a master can love *walks away* Kid Buu: What's wrong with her? Was it that bra insistent? Kendall: Are you doing something with my girlfriend's bra? Kidd buu: Yah! Weakling! Kendall: Can I have one? He.. He.. K-chan: Out of all the people! My boyfriend is a perv! Kendall: I thought you knew that! K-chan: But you look so much like Yusuke I can't dump you and I love that potty mouth of yours *hugz Kendall* Kendall *grabs ass* K-chan how dare you! *slaps him to wall* Like Yusuke  
  
Kidd Buu: Hi Jessica! I heard you turned 14! On the 12 K-chan: Happy birthday! here is a Trunks I want you so bad plushy Kid buu: This chapter is just for you! K-chan: You mean dedicated since you are the hommie and al Jessica ^-^ stay tight! And funny!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Twilight Zone Chapter 4 (gomen it toke so fucking long) What If Freeza taught sex Ed???  
  
~*~ Warning people get a hell of a lot of coffee or caffeine high soda because Freeza will leave a mark on you forever if not, unless you see Buu naked! Buu: It wasn't my damn fault you walked on me Me: Shut the fucking Freeza want to be up! Buu: Excuse me PMS thuggish punk ass bitch Me: If you just have thuggish and punk I would accept that as a complement now with the story ~*~ Kimberly went back to her beach house "Thank god that bastard twilight shit hole of a guy let a me get some coffee from my house!" She said But something was wrong it seemed different She got the key from her pocket and opened the door. "Why is country grammar playing?" She asked herself (and no I don't own that song it's by Nelly) "That songs like 2 years old, and I got so sick and tired of it because of Stewart" She said Kimberly opened the fridge and got a Squirt (which I do not own again) She wet up to her room "So Jordan. I'll meet you at Vons k Ja" said a voice "Who the hell is that!!!!!!!!!??????????????" said Kimberly Kimberly went in the room and saw a 13-year-old version of her self "Holy shit it me chibied!" She yelled "Holy shit it's me miraied!" the chibi Kimberly yelled "Stupid twilight asshole got the wrong year! That bastard!" Mirai Kimberly yelled Kimberly walked up to chibi Kimberly "You know Jordan cheats on you" Mk (Mk stand for me CK stands for chibi me) "For realz? I knew he would do that!" CK said "Want to listen to Nelly? Or 182?" Ck said "Uh. sure" MK said She put in Blink 182 Adam's song "Oh shit your going to be late!" MK said "So?" CK said "Well um don't you once had to sit next to this air head and-" MK "KKK" CK said They both ran out and walked to the school "Kim?" said a voice "Stewart!" said both Kimberlys "Do I know you?" asked Stewart "No, Kim sure told me a lot about you right ½ cuz?" MK said "Yah, uh yah! Gotta go to Health" CK said "So. Have a date to your cuz's party?" Stew asked me "Yah! Hiei-sama uh bye" Kimberly said running (no I don't own YYH) "Hiei-sama hmm hey isn't that an anime guy?" Stewart said  
  
~*~ Some where were Freeza is~*~  
  
Poke poke Nappa was poking at a weird dimension portal Freeza or Zarbon found "Hmm I wonder any hot women are in that dimension," He said He smirked and jumped in ~*~ "Today we are going to learn about muscles in health today" said Miss Rand "Then get Trunks or Vegeta or Hiei over hear!" MK said "Keep your mouth shut! You were sent out fro being bad now please turn around and do your work!" Miss Rand said Soon a big bang and there was a big hole in the ceiling "Where the hell am I?" said Nappa "Hey dude it's a sayian man look at the tail" said a random boy "OMG! Monkey man is here like a like help like me," said an air headed prep  
  
"Nappa!!!! How in the hell did you get here?" MK asked "You know this man young lady?" Miss Rand asked "Hell yah he's Nappa a sayian from DBZ" said Stewart "How did you get here? Your suppose to stay in your dimension!" KM said "I saw this portal with pretty colors and wondered if there were any hot women-" "Enough! Get out of my class!" yelled Miss Rand "How dare you yell at me weakling!" Nappa yelled Soon another boom was heard  
  
"Zarbon where in the bloody galaxy I own are we?" said Freeza "It's looks like a school Freeza-sama" Zarbon said "No!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not Freeza and his nude body!" MK yelled "Hey it's you from my coffee shop!" Freeza said "Hey Freeza could I get your autograph?" asked Gilbert -_-; "Okay" said Freeza "Oh tight I got Freeza's autograph" he yelled "Get out of my class room who ever the hell you are!" yelled Miss Rand "Blast Miss Rand! Blast Miss Rand!" Yelled the DBZ freaks in the class "I think they mean that hot teacher Freeza-sama," said Nappa "She's a low ass bitch!" Yelled Jordan "Giving me a double U and a F because for no fucking reason blast that damned whore!" Jordan yelled "Excuse me Jordan???? That's 1 week suspended and 50 detentions!" Miss Rand yelled "Blast her! Blast her!" Said the class again Freeza smirked and blasted Miss Rand to the next dimension 'Freeza's tight! And Freeza's the hommie! And Dude you blasted that bitch!' could be heard all around  
  
"We will now be your teachers, Zarbon!" Freeza said "No you will not! Because I got the twilight zone guy and I'll get Trunks to cut you into little bite size pieces!" MK said "Shut the hell up brat be fore I blast you in the next you know what!" Freeza said "So what are you going to teach us?" CK asked "Don't listen to him he's going to talk about sex ed and-"Mk said "I think it's a good time to shut the hell up, don't you think so?" Zarbon said wrapping part of his glove like cloth around Mirai Kimberly's mouth  
  
"So any one knows about the basics of sex?" Freeza said "Yah you need a female dude unless you're a fag.." said a boy "Good seems this onna Zarbon caught will help us demonstrate" Freeza said removing his armor "Help! I need Mirai no Trunks right now!" MK said "OMG he is like stripping like OMG like help I might go like blind like oh like shit!" Said the air headed prep "Hey let go of Mirai me!" CK said "You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel (do it again now) You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel" Stewart said  
  
"That song I love it give me what ever the hell it is" Freeza said grabbing the CD player  
  
"Hey bitch that's mine" Stewart said  
  
"Sweat, baby, sweat, baby sex is a Texas drought me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts Yes, I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up You've had enough of two-hand touch, you want it rough, you're out of bounds I want to you smothered, want you covered, like my Waffle House hash browns Come quicker than Fed Ex, never reaching apex like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined to make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel Love, the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket Like the lost catacombs of Egypt, only God knows where we stuck it Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific, I wanna be down in your South Seas But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean, means "small craft advisory" So if I capsize in your thighs, high tide, B-5, you sunk my battle ship Please turn me on, I'm Mr. Coffee with an automatic drip So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time", you'll Lovett just like Lyle And then we'll do it doggie style so we can both watch X-Files" Freeza sang  
  
"Hey that songs getting me turned on," said Nappa  
  
Freeza was dancing and singing that song "Oh sorry brats I forgot, first you get undressed like I am then you fuck some one like this" Freeza said  
  
Insert horrible rape of Zarbon  
  
"Oh help me! I want to be a virgin forever!" said a girl "Dude I'm ditching" said Aaron and every one but MK and CK were left  
  
"Oh geese my old age is really getting to me!" said the twilight zone guy "Yah look what you caused!" MK said "Yah what she said!" CK said "Well I'll talk to Shelong and undo this, now we need someone to kill Freeza" He said "You got it old man!" said CK "Miria no Trunks will kick his ass any day!" Both Kimberlys said "Okay" he said summoning Mirai no Trunks Freeza was no humping the desk "Me and you baby!" He sang "God the mental pictures" Twilight zone guy said "Hey what the?" Mirai no Trunks said "Hey can you kill a horny Freeza then marry me?" MK said "Uh. I can kill Freeza but marry you? No thanx but It's nice of you to ask" He said blushing "Can I have your shirt then?" CK said "Yah your shirt!" They both said "Ladies leave the poor boy alone so he can kill Freeza" The TZG said "KKK you asshole but he our after!" They said Trunks killed the horny Freeza and They Chibi Kimberly stole his shirt while Mirai Kimberly got his sword and jacket "I need those," He said "Yah U need the sword so here," MK said handing the sword back "My clothes.?" He said "You look better without them" They both said "Okay let's go, Mirai Kimberly!" TZG said "Hey bye chibi I'll see you every time you look in the mirror!" Kimberly said "Bye" said Chibi Mirai Kimberly grabbed Trunks and they both went back to another dimension.  
  
  
  
Pat gave me that idea to use the Bloodhound Gang song which I don't own and Happy birthday Jessica or late er.., whatever 


End file.
